1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for increasing and measuring the speed of a golf swing, tennis swing or batting swing. More particularly, the invention relates to an elongated metal tube having a swing speed or velocity indicator mounted therein at one end thereof opposite to the gripping portion of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most golfers want to hit the golf ball with more power, harder and farther. It is well-known that the faster you swing the golf club, the farther you will hit the ball. In an effort to increase swing speed, many devices have been previously provided. One type of device is a weighted club. Another type of prior art device is a weight which may be attached to the club head of the golf club. Still another device is a heavy ring which is slipped over the shaft of the golf club in an effort to provide a heavier practice club. Although all of the prior art devices are believed to have some merit, it is believed that improvements may be made therein and that is the purpose of this invention.
A device for increasing and measuring the speed of a golf swing, tennis swing or batting swing is disclosed which comprises an elongated, hollow metal tube weighing approximately 1 to 2 pounds and which is approximately 45 inches in length with a diameter of slightly over 1 inch. A serrated gripping portion is provided at one end of the tube with the tube being provided with a knob at the gripping end of the tube to prevent the users hands from slipping therefrom. A swing speed or velocity indicator such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,596 is positioned in the other end of the tube with the scale thereof being visible through a slot formed in the wall of the tube. The user swings the tube much like a baseball swing and follows a practice routine or schedule thereby increasing the user""s speed of a golf, tennis or batting swing.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved device for increasing and measuring the speed of a swing, such as golf, tennis or baseball.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which has a diameter sufficient to create wind resistance as the device is swung through the air.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device such as described above which has sufficient weight and length which will increase the speed of the user""s golf swing.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.